Ahura Boltagon (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Kobar (great-grandfather, deceased); La (great-grandmother, deceased); Symak (great-grandfather, deceased); Tanith (great-grandmother, deceased); Magnar (great-grandfather, deceased); Zeta (great-grandmother, deceased); Korath (great-uncle); Mander (great-uncle); Rynda (great-aunt); Azur (great-aunt); Agon (great-uncle-by-marriage); Agon (paternal grandfather, deceased); Rynda (paternal grandmother, deceased); Quelin (maternal grandfather); Ambur (maternal grandmother); Maximus (paternal uncle); Crystal (maternal aunt); Black Bolt (father); Medusa (mother); Norm Adams (foster father); Vera Adams (foster mother); Luna Maximoff (first cousin; Gorgon, Karnak, Triton, Psynapse (first cousins once removed); Alecto, Petras Petragon (second cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 4'0" | Weight = 80 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crown-prince of Inhumans Royal Family | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Bret Blevins | First = Marvel Graphic Novel #39 | HistoryText = Ahura is the son of King Black Bolt and Queen Medusa of the Inhumans Royal Family. He was conceived without the permission of the Genetic Council, and born on Earth in defiance of this Council. He was taken by the Council and sent to Earth, but his spacecraft crashed and he was taken in by a childless couple and named "Pope". He grew unnaturally quickly and it was in this period that his "evil eye" power replaced his vocal powers. After his rescue by Gorgon and Karnak, he was taken by the Genetic Council for the leader's own purposes. With the help of his family, Ahura was able to overcome the corrupt Chief Justice who had been stealing his power. Ahura was locked away for years because he was afflicted with the same madness as his uncle, Maximus. As his powers grew, so did his insanity. The Genetic Council of Attilan deemed him too dangerous and he was taken to the Pacifiers to suppress his powers. They were unable to treat his mental illness. Black Bolt forbid Medusa to see him, however she visited him twice. The first time, Ahura chastised her for allowing this to happen to him. On Medusa's second visit, it was discovered that years with the Pacifiers had taken away Ahura's anger and violence, but left him in an over-sedated state. Medusa asked permission of Black Bolt to use their niece, Luna, to attempt to heal his mind, but Black Bolt flatly refused. He was later captured along with Black Bolt by the Skrulls, but escaped unharmed with help from the rest of the Inhumans. Future Foundation Ahura later joined the Future Foundation after his mother Medusa joined the replacement Fantastic Four led by Ant-Man. Inhumanity When Attilan was stormed by Thanos as he was looking for his secret son hidden on Earth, Black Bolt evacuated its inhabitants by using Eldrac. After Attilan fell, the Inhumans scattered were found, except Ahura. He had been teleported to the fortress of Kang the Conqueror, who took him under his wing. When Black Bolt managed to find Ahura, he submitted him to Terrigenesis, and made a deal with Kang to take his son back into the timestream in order to save him from the death of the universe as a consequence of the incursions. Kang accepted, with the condition that even if the Multiverse was somehow saved, Ahura would be his forever. Uncanny Inhumans With the death of the universe averted, Black Bolt tried to take his son back from Kang. With the help of Reader, Black Bolt travelled back 13,000 years into the past, where Kang would leave Ahura in Randac's care in Attilan to accommodate to Terrigenesis and then retrieve him some time later. Kang noticed Black Bolt's betrayal, and forced him to retreat. In the following decades, Kang continued training Ahura and, in that timeline, Ahura became Kang the Conqueror himself after Kang made him unwittingly erase many Inhumans from the timeline, and upon discovering he had been manipulated, that Ahura killed Kang and took the Kang Armor. In the ensuing battle, Black Bolt was forced to kill this time-displaced incarnation of his son. In order to save the untainted Ahura, the Inhumans traveled back 13,000 years into the past, and went unnoticed by Kang due to Black Bolt's previous arrival. After Kang left Ahura in Randac's care, the Inhumans arrived to Attilan to retrieve him. Ahura was unwilling to leave Kang's wing, until he was shown with the Historikon what he would have been manipulated to do, how that future would've played out, and who he'd become. Kang subsequently returned to the scene with an army from different periods of time, in order to retrieve Ahura. After being captured, Ahura manifested his Inhuman ability to create psychic projections of himself to possess Kang and order him to leave and never attempt to harm his people again. | Powers = Even before he went through Terrigenesis, Ahura already had powers, but they were relatively dormant: * Ahura has a few abilities similar to those of his father: ** Hypersonic Scream: Initially, Ahura possessed a hypersonic scream, and although he did not demonstrate this ability since infancy, he is still immune to his father's sonic powers. ** Energy Beams: He can generate destructive energy blasts from his eyes. ** Personal Force Field: He can create protective shield around himself. ** Flight * Psionic Powers: ** Evil Eye: Later, Ahura's power has evolved into a psionic "evil eye" which can instantly kill any creature he stares at. ** Telepathy & Empathy: Even while still in utero he already was able to sense surrounding area. Ahura is capable to read minds of other people as well as animals and is able to sense the presence or approach of other Inhumans, and even determine their intentions. It is unclear whether he could sense other superhumans or normal people. ** Mind Control: Ahura can control the thoughts and actions of others and was able to do it even while still in utero. ** Astral Vision: He can see the astral projections of other people. * Enhanced Intelligence & Memory: Even as a child he was very intelligent and was able to recall the events from the first minutes of his birth. * Power Absorption: Ahura can't be completely stripped of his powers, because he can siphon them back. He also can absorb powers of his father. It is unknown whether he can do it with others. Recently Ahura went through Terrigenesis and gained new powers: * Splitting of Soul: Ahura can split his soul to create psychic phantoms. While he can only create one at a time, the future version of himself had been able to create an entire army. ** Psychic Weapons: Ahura's psychic projections can use psionic weapons, such as bow and arrows, that can damage a target physically. ** Body Possession: Ahura's phantoms can merge with and possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. However, this link is two-sided and if victim is seriously injured, it would backfire on Ahura. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = He has an unstable mind. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * His existence seems overlooked in the Son of M series: Crystal demands the Inhumans go to Earth and retrieve her daughter, Luna. Medusa and Black Bolt refuse to intervene, to which Crystal bitterly retorts they would understand if they had children. Medusa then looks upon Crystal silently with contempt. ** This apparent error was partially walked back in the follow-up series Silent War, which revealed Ahura had succumbed to madness and placed in a royal asylum, after which Black Bolt decreed no one could even speak of his son again. If intended, that makes Crystal's comment seem even more hateful, forcing Medusa to openly ignore her son's existence or else violate a royal decree. * In , Ahura states himself to be sixteen years old. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Crown Heirs Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Force Field Category:Flight Category:Optic Blasts Category:Telepaths Category:Empaths Category:Zoopathy Category:Mind Control Category:Power Negation Category:Black Hair Category:Possession Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Insanity